I didn't just get you a shirt
by Welly
Summary: Nick and Greg do christmas.


Title: I didn't just get you a shirt Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Greg Spoilers: No Series-sequel: No Archive: feel free disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Greg and Nick do Christmas.

A/N; BabyAlyx, this one's for you, buddy!

INTRODUCTION

"What do you want for Christmas?" asked Greg.  
"Nothing," replied Nick.  
"Bah humbug," said Greg. "Come on"  
"Okay," said Nick. "I'd quite like a shirt"  
"A shirt?" said Greg. "That it"  
"Yes," said Nick.  
"Okay," said Greg.  
"What do you want?" asked Nick.  
"There's a DVD box set I'd like," said Greg.  
"That's not very much," said Nick. "What do you really want"  
"A kitten," said Greg.  
"We're not getting a kitten," said Nick.  
"Please?" asked Greg.  
"No," said Nick.  
"Fine," said Greg.  
"I've thought of something else you could get me," said Nick. "I mean, you know I'm quite getting into astronomy recently"  
"I know," said Greg.

SCENE 1- NICK'S HOUSE

"I'm going out," said Greg. "I won't be long"  
"Where are you going?" asked Nick.  
"Can't say," said Greg.  
"Tell me," said Nick. "What if I need to find you"  
"I've got my cell," said Greg.  
"Okay," said Nick.  
"Don't worry," said Greg. "I'll be about an hour"  
"You're going shopping!" guessed Nick.  
"Maybe," said Greg, playfully. "I'll see you later."

SCENE 2- NICK'S HOUSE

"Where have you been?" said Greg. "Don't tell me you stayed late again"  
"No," said Nick, shaking his head. "I too 'maybe' went shopping"  
Greg giggled. "I've got lunch in the oven"  
"Cool," said Nick. He went over to Greg, to give him a kiss.  
"You stink," said Greg.  
"Give me a kiss," said Nick.  
"Not until you shower," said Greg. "Where have you been? You smell like animals"  
Nick laughed. "I'll go take a shower"  
"And use lots of soap!" added Greg as Nick dissappeared into the bathroom, still laughing.

SCENE 3- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick and Greg were lying in bed, staring at each other. Greg giggled.  
"What?" asked Nick.  
"I was just thinking," said Greg.  
"About what?" said Nick.  
"Tomorrow," said Greg.  
"You really love Christmas," said Nick.  
"No. Well, yeah, I do, but that's not it," said Greg.  
"What then?" said Nick.  
"It's our first Christmas together," said Greg.  
"That's true," said Nick, running his fingers down Greg's side, before finally resting his hand on Greg's hip.  
"Come here," smiled Greg, pushing Nick onto his back. He jumped on Nick, and kissed him. He locked his fingers in Nick's, and kissed him some more. "I love you."

SCENE 4- NICK'S HOUSE

Greg rolled over and looked at Nick. He was asleep. Greg had been checking Nick out every few seconds, wishing that he would wake up. In the end, he gave up waiting. He held Nick's nose. Nick coughed, and woke up. "Wha"  
"Oh, you're awake!" said Greg. "Finally"  
"What time is it?" asked Nick, rubbing his eyes.  
"9am!" said Greg. "How long have you been awake?" asked Nick.  
"A while," said Greg.  
"You should have woke me," said Nick.  
"Nah," said Greg. "I like watching you sleep"  
Nick smiled. "I guess we should get up"  
"Yeah!" said Greg, quickly pulling the covers off them and jumping up. He pulled Nick out of bed, and the two of them went into the living room. "I'll go put some coffee on," said Greg, going over to the kitchen. Nick yawned. "Don't you dare go back to sleep!" yelled Greg.  
"I'm not asleep," said Nick. "I do need coffee though"  
"Well if you had a better kettle," said Greg. "It wouldn't take as long"  
"Maybe I should get your kettle," said Nick.  
"But then what will I use?" said Greg.  
"Your kettle," said Nick.  
"My kettle can't be here and at my house," said Greg. "I only have one kettle"  
"Then leave it here," said Nick.  
"But what about when I'm at home?" asked Greg.  
"Move in with me," said Nick.  
"Huh!" said Greg.  
"Greg, move in with me," said Nick.  
"Are you being serious?" said Greg, carrying two mugs of coffee over to the coffee table.  
"Yes," said Nick. "I'm being very serious"  
"Is this because you love my kettle?" said Greg, sitting down next to Nick.  
"No," said Nick. "It's because I love you"  
"Whoa," said Greg. "I think I need to think about this"  
"Okay," said Nick.  
Greg sipped his coffee. "Okay"  
"Okay?" said Nick.  
"Yes," said Greg. "Nick, I would love to move in with you"  
Nick smiled.

SCENE 5- NICK'S HOUSE

"So what's this?" asked Nick, taking the present Greg had just given him.  
"Open it, derr," said Greg, giggling.  
Nick carefully opened the wrapping.  
"Take your time," said Greg, sarcastically. "Don't rush"  
Nick laughed. "Wow! A shirt"  
"It's what you said you wanted," said Greg.  
"Yeah," said Nick. "I love it"  
"I think that colour suits you," said Greg.  
Nick smiled. "Thank you Greg," he said, kissing Greg on the cheek.  
"That's alright," said Greg.  
Nick leant down the side of the couch, and picked up Greg's present. Greg took the box, and ripped the wrapping from it. "WOW! Those DVDs I wanted. Thank you so much. I'm just going to spend all day watching them. Thank you"  
Nick smiled, and Greg kissed him.  
"Nick," said Greg, putting down the DVDs. "I have to be honest with you"  
"What?" said Nick.  
"I didn't just get you a shirt," said Greg.  
"What do you mean?" asked Nick.  
"I got you something else," said Greg. He pulled out an envelope. "I hope you like it"  
"What is it?" asked Nick, opening the envelope. He pulled out the contents, and read them. "Oh my God"  
"Do you like it?" said Greg.  
"Yes," said Nick. "That is the niceset thing anyone ever got me"  
"I was worried you might think it was tacky," said Greg.  
"No," said Nick. "You had a star named after me. That is so thoughtful. Thank you so much"  
Greg smiled.  
"I got you something else as well," said Nick. "Stay here"  
"Where are you going?" asked Greg.  
"I'll be back in a minute," said Nick, getting up. "Close your eyes, and don't open them till I say"  
"Okay," said Greg, closing his eyes. Nick dissappeared, and came back a minute later. "Hold your hands out"  
Greg held his hands out in front of him, and felt something soft land on them.  
"Open your eyes," said Nick.  
Greg opened his eyes, and saw a little chocolate brown kitten sat in the palms of his hands. "Oh Nick"  
"You like him?" asked Nick.  
"I love him," said Greg, pulling the little kitten in close. "What's his name"  
"Alyx," said Nick.  
"Ahh," smiled Greg. He leant in close to the kitten. "Hello Alyx. I'm Greg."

END 


End file.
